


Fascínio

by KonoAlexWa



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonoAlexWa/pseuds/KonoAlexWa
Summary: Onde Ib, após descobrir um lindo livro que continha diversas pinturas, passou a admirar todos os dias a última obra de Guertena.O mais belo quadro é aquele que interage com você.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fascínio

Era um belo dia para se passear com os amigos, ou talvez fazer algumas compras. O grande relógio da praça da cidade já avisou a todos que as aulas se encerraram. O semestre acabou, e as férias de verão se iniciaram.

Duas íris de coloração intensa olhavam ao redor, carregadas de curiosidade; estas pertenciam a Ib, uma garota de nove anos de idade que caminhava sozinha pelas ruas da cidade de Sapporo. A leve brisa casual do fim da tarde esvoaçava seu cabelo castanho, e seu traje escolar realçava o vermelho profundo de seus olhos, que inevitavelmente encontraram com os de suas duas amigas que corriam atrás dela.

— Ib-chan, Ib-chan! — chamou Lisa, desacelerando os passos após alcançá-la. — Poxa, você saiu sem nem falar conosco! Não pode isso, tá errado! — disse fazendo bico e rindo logo em seguida.

Lisa era uma garota espontânea e energética, basicamente o oposto de Ib. Alguém mais sociável que ela estava para nascer ainda, afinal, sabia o nome de quase todos os alunos da escola e sempre parava para cumprimentar alguém quando saía. Incrivelmente, essa diferença entre ambas tornava a amizade agradável, porém, ainda assim, Ib gostava da paz de espírito impossível de se ter com a amiga exageradamente dinâmica ao lado.

— Realmente, foi descaso. — concordou Bia, ajeitando seus óculos. — Bem, mas o que você acha de ir para o lago com a gente?

O meio termo entre as extremidades Ib e Lisa; essa era Bia. Transparecia um ar calmo, mas carregava um bom astral animador.

As três pararam de andar. Se encaravam de maneiras distintas, das quais variavam desde com um sorriso esperançoso até uma feição da qual ponderava bastante. Por fim, Ib deixou nítido em sua face que iria recusar, e só não o disse porque uma certa Lisa agarrou o seu braço desesperada. — Ah não Iiib, por favor! Você nunca vai com a gente! Agora é férias, nem tem desculpa esfarrapada!!! Por favor, por favor, por favor, vaaaaai!

Ib soltou um pequeno sorriso e afagou os cabelos dela. Embora não entendesse o motivo de fazerem tanta questão de sua companhia, evitava as decepcionar.

Os destinos são traçados justamente nos momentos de decisão.

Um vento um pouco mais forte passou, e com ele, pétalas de rosas amarelas iam junto. Era, de fato, uma bela visão que chamou a atenção de Ib. Seus olhos acompanharam tudo, além de não tardarem em focar no cenário de fundo; a grande biblioteca do município.

Em um dia comum, não era de seu feitio frequentar e sequer pensar em ir para lugares assim, contudo, dessa vez foi diferente. Ib automaticamente afastou-se de Lisa.

— A-ah, desculpa. — murmurou, encolhendo os ombros. — Quem sabe da próxima.

Uma garota de poucas palavras, sem sombra de dúvida. Ib era assim, e as duas amigas estavam cientes. Limitaram-se em suspirar e sorrirem, se despedindo. Caso insistissem, corriam o risco de deixá-la desconfortável, além de que essa atitude era normal da parte dela.

Ib apenas acenou e desejou-lhes um bom passeio. Ao sumirem de seu campo de visão, voltou com sua atenção para a biblioteca sem rodeios.

O coração move os olhos curiosos.

Quando deu por si, já estava dentro do estabelecimento. Inconscientemente, Ib estava traçando um caminho que de primeira vista, parece inofensivo, afinal, era só uma biblioteca e ela podia ir embora quando desejasse; todavia, cada vez mais se aproximava de uma ida sem volta.

— Olá, senhorita! — disse uma simpática moça sorridente. — Nunca te vi por aqui, o que procura?

Ib apertou sua maleta escolar, pensando no que responder. Bem, era uma biblioteca. Naturalmente, as pessoas vão em busca de livros. Talvez não fosse uma má ideia pegar algo emprestado para ocupar seu tempo... certo?

— Um livro.

A moça assentiu com a cabeça, abrindo ainda mais seu sorriso. — Bem... — iniciou, a observando atentamente. — Julgando pela sua idade, indico algo com mais ilustrações para não te assustar com a leitura. Me siga!

Assim, ambas se deslocaram pela enorme biblioteca. Ib confessava mentalmente que não fazia diferença em qual livro iria ser, afinal, estava desinteressada e não achava que iria mudar de ideia. Observava o seu redor para distrair, mas sequer prestava atenção nas diversas prateleiras cheias.

Os passos cessaram. Ib fitava uma direção específica, que ironicamente tinha uma pétala de rosa no chão. — Flor... — sussurrou, intrigada com aquilo.

Tentando olhar para onde Ib olhava, a moça acabou não notando a pétala em questão, porém, avistou um lindo livro cuja capa continha uma rosa. — Já ouviu falar em Guertena?

Ib piscou algumas vezes, e nesse intervalo de tempo, a pétala havia sumido. Então, resolveu focar na bibliotecária e a respondeu negando com a cabeça.

— Bem, Guertena foi uma espécie de artista incompreendido. Suas pinturas variavam muito, por isso não é reconhecido por algo particular dele. Apesar disso, era até que talentoso! — exclamou sorrindo e encantada, indicando que era uma amante das artes. — Temos um livro com uma coletânea de algumas de suas obras, quer dar uma olhada?

Antes que Ib pudesse responder, uma terceira voz foi-se ouvida.

— Não recomendo. — disse de forma simplista. Este era Garry, um cara de cabelo roxo meio bagunçado, olhos negros e que dava o dobro do tamanho de Ib. 

— Por que, senhor? Guertena merece uma chance! — a bibliotecária disse antes mesmo que qualquer outro abrisse a boca. — Além de que gosto é relativo, o que torna compreensível o livro não ter sido cativante para você. — ela completou rapidamente ao observar o livro de ocultismo na mão do sujeito.

Por outro lado, Garry apenas soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para a garota, ignorando completamente a resposta que obteve da moça. Seu olhar expressava uma melancolia agonizante, coisa que assustou Ib um pouco. — Talvez realmente seja melhor para você não conhecer as coisas de Guertena... — ele focou em alguma coisa, e com isso, passou a agir de maneira ansiosa. Se agachou para ficar na mesma altura que ela e colocou a mão que tinha livre em seu ombro. — não questione, apenas acredite em mim... digo isso de coração e alma.

Garry simplesmente foi embora. Com um olhar baixo e o mesmo ar fúnebre do qual tinha ao ter se intrometido na conversa das duas, se distanciou até não ser mais visível.

— Pessoa estranha. — a moça comentou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Enfim, não dê ouvidos a ele, garanto que irá gostar! — disse sorrindo e voltando ao mesmo ânimo, indo até o livro.

Ib queria parar para pensar, queria tomar as decisões de modo racional. Por mais que tentasse convencer a si mesma de que nada podia dar errado, porque era só mais um dia normal, porém incomum, não conseguia. Sua intuição vociferava para que agisse cautelosamente, desse meia volta e desistisse de pegar um livro.

Todos somos livres para fazer nossas escolhas, mas nos tornamos prisioneiros das consequências.

Apenas a seguiu. Ao que parecia ser apenas uma ida para averiguar um livro, na verdade era um caminho sem volta para a pequena garota.

— Aqui, pegue. — a moça falou, entregando o livro para ela. — Dê uma folheada, caso se interessar eu anoto e já poderá levar!

Quando as mãos de Ib tocaram no livro, um choque passou por todo o seu corpo. Seu polegar acariciou a capa dura refinada, passou pelo relevo da flor dourada estampada e enfim, abriu. Franziu o cenho ao ver algumas pinturas estranhas, mas prosseguiu. Ib estava fascinada com tudo. A sensação de tê-lo em mãos era completamente inigualável em comparação de quando seu pai a entregou um livro de Van Gogh, ou quando a escola exigiu que lessem "O Livro do Chá". Ib estava em êxtase.

— Hahah, pelo visto vai levar. Consigo ver daqui o brilho nos seus olhinhos! — disse a moça, a tirando do transe e gesticulando para que a acompanhasse, provavelmente em prol de efetuar a reserva.

Ib mal conseguia prestar atenção no caminho de volta para casa. Apertava o livro fortemente contra seu peito, nem quis colocar dentro de sua maleta escolar de tanto prezar por ele. Ansiava pelo momento de vê-lo com calma, mas não sabia o porquê.

Como o de costume, seu pai não estava em casa. Cumprimentou sua mãe com um beijinho na bochecha e não tardou em subir para o quarto. A primeira coisa que fez foi situar o livro na escrivaninha e se sentar, abrindo-o. Seus olhos pareciam o de um predador, contudo, mal sabia que no fim das contas, a presa era ela.

Em geral, algumas ilustrações traziam arrepios. Guertena realmente era um pintor autêntico que não apresentava uma marca registrada, variando em obras mais simples, como "Maçã nascida de uma árvore", até algo mais bizarro, como "Segredo oculto".

Folheava como se estivesse hipnotizada. Não parava, não se cansava ou sequer perdia o foco; apenas continuava entrando cada vez mais ao peculiar mundo de Guertena. Não sabia o que pensar de tudo, só prosseguia, pelo menos até cair de paraquedas em uma página específica... Mary.

Ib umideceu os lábios. Seus olhos transpareciam imersão na pintura que fitavam. Suspirou, perdendo o fôlego.

Uma linda menina de cabelo loiro ondulado e olhos azuis, que pareciam encarar a sua alma. Ib estava sem palavras diante de Mary, simplesmente incapaz de raciocinar. Ib apenas fixou seu olhar nela e por lá, ficou. Passou uma hora, duas, três e quatro, e então, cinco. A comida estava pronta, horário do jantar.

Se não fosse pela sua mãe batendo na porta, ela provavelmente iria ficar ali por muito mais tempo. Apesar de tudo, seus pais não estranharam o silêncio que pairava na mesa, e sequer o fato da filha ter se alimentado o mais rápido para voltar a fazer algo no quarto; encarar Mary.

Na hora de dormir, Ib dormiu abraçada ao livro, e na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que fez foi abrir na pintura mais deslumbrante em sua visão. Levantou a olhando, se trocou a olhando e foi tomar café a olhando.

— Ib-chan, meu amor, o que é isso? — indagou sua mãe, colocando um copo de suco de uva na mesa.

— Eu peguei na biblioteca... — respondeu em voz baixa, sem desviar a atenção. 

Foi respondida apenas com uma risada. Sua mãe, de um certo modo, estava feliz com o gosto culto da filha. Pensou que enquanto poderia ler um mangá ou alguma revista qualquer, lá estava ela, apreciando arte. Acariciou seus cabelos e saiu da cozinha.

Não, não era para se orgulhar do que estava acontecendo. Não era para considerar como um passatempo ou ver como algo normal.

Ib passou o dia inteiro com o livro em mãos, mais especificamente, naquela mesma página. De vez em quando dava uma explorada em outras obras, mas sempre regressava para Mary. Algo a prendia ali, algo a deixava fissurada.

Passaram alguns dias, até que certo momento, Ib se surpreendeu. Jurou ter ouvido uma calma voz acolhedora desejando-lhe bom dia, oriunda daquela esplêndida pintura da clássica garota de olhos azuis.

Naturalmente, isso instigou Ib ainda mais. Tentou mostrar para seus pais, mas de nada adiantou. Apenas ela conseguia transcender em meio a um mar de sentidos.

O ponto de vista em que se vê muda todo o significado.

E, como se já não bastasse o fato de que só Ib era capaz de mergulhar nessa vastidão extraordinária, um dia ela se afogou. Seu fascínio foi tão colossal, que no fim, não teve forças para emergir depois de tanto nadar naquele universo particular que adentrara.

Finalmente perceberam que havia algo de errado ao encontrarem a filha deitada, em estado inanimado. Seus veementes olhos vermelhos não eram os mesmos de antes; eles estavam vazios, sem alma.

Uma interrogação enorme pairava sobre a cabeça de todos. Indagações surgiam de pessoas que nem mesmo a família conhecia. Inaptos, foram obrigados a deixar a filha nas mãos do hospital.

— Não diria que ela está em má companhia, mas estaria melhor com vocês. — uma voz comentou para o casal em prantos por causa do que aconteceu com Ib.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — a mulher ou seja, a mãe de Ib, questionou ao assoar o nariz.

O rapaz suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. — Mary. Mary está com ela.

O marido rangeu os dentes. — Não brinque com uma situação séria dessas, garoto.

— Meu nome é Garry. — respondeu calmamente, mas de uma maneira angustiante. — E não estou brincando. Mary a levou. Guertena a absorveu. 

— Guertena?! — a presença feminina exclamou, recordando-se do livro. — Por favor, pare com isso. Mary e Guertena não existem.

O jovem de cabelos roxos negou com a cabeça, murmurando apenas uma frase antes de se retirar. — Um quadro só vive para quem o olha.

De fato, Ib não estava perdida. Ela admirou demais a arte, especialmente Mary, que não hesitava em fazer o necessário para realizar suas ideias; então a levaram.

Ib, a cada dia que reservava para Guertena, montava um quebra-cabeça que não se encaixava em quadro existente algum senão o dela própria.

Ela fez suas escolhas, mas não decidiu seu destino — embora não fosse como se conseguisse. Independente disso, Mary simplesmente assumiu a responsabilidade.

Garry nunca mais foi visto, assim como Ib nunca mais regressou.


End file.
